Rahasia
by Hyurien92
Summary: Bagi Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol adalah makhluk paling menyebalkan di muka bumi. Apapun akan lelaki tinggi itu lakukan untuk menarik perhatiannya. CHANBAEK


Hyurein92 Present

.

=00=

.

Rahasia

.

=00=

.

Main Cast: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

.

=00=

.

Support Cast : Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun

.

=00=

.

Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai

.

=00=

.

Genre : Manis-Asem-Asin rame rasanya

.

=00=

.

Rate : Te ajah

.

Summary

Bagi Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol adalah makhluk paling menyebalkan di muka bumi. Apapun akan lelaki tinggi itu lakukan untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Kyaaa Chanyeol oppa. Aku mencintaimu!"

"Chanyeol Oppa, menikahlah denganku!"

"Chanyeol oppa kau sangat tampan."

"Chanyeol oppa."

Telinga Baekhyun berdengung sakit mendengar teriakan-teriakan tidak bermutu dari beberapa gadis tersebut. Demi Tuhan, tidak bisakah sehari saja hidupnya tenang tanpa adanya teriakan-teriakan berlebihan layaknya fangirl itu? Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menyumpal mulut para gadis disana dengan kaos kaki bau milik Jongdae yang selalu dia sembunyikan di kolong tempat tidur.

"Ya Tuhan. Aku bisa gila." Keluhnya sambil terus berjalan. Tanpa memperdulikan si sumber keributan yang menatap lekat dirinya.

Namun sesekali matanya melirik lelaki bersurai merah itu sekadar ingin mengetahui tindakan bodoh apalagi yang akan dilakukannya kali ini. Mengingat Chanyeol sering mengusik kehidupan tenangnya, entah itu melempar tumpukan kertas, bersiul menggoda bahkan mengucapkan kalimat konyol yang belum pernah Baekhyun dengar sepanjang hidupnya.

Tentu bukan hal yang konyol jika kau menerima pernyataan cinta dari seseorang tapi bukan berarti disaat kau dan seluruh teman satu jurusanmu tengah menyimak penjelasan dari seorang dosen pembimbing. Baekhyun ingat betul akan peristiwa itu, peristiwa dimana ia menjadi bahan tertawaan teman-teman satu kelasnya dan berakhir dengan membersihkan toilet di dua lantai layaknya anak SD yang melakukan kesalahan, tentu bersama si bodoh Chanyeol.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun!" seruan itu lantas menginterupsi langkah simungil. Matanya mendelik tajam kepada si pemilik suara bass yang sialnya tampan tengah menyeringai setan kearahnya.

 _Apalagi ini?_

"Apa?" sahut Baekhyun tak minat.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, jadi mendekatlan!" Suruh Chanyeol dengan senyum mempesona yang justru membuat gadis-gadis di sekitar mereka menjerit. Ayolah siapa sih yang tidak mengenal sosok Park Chanyeol? Putra bungsu dari keluarga Park. Putra dari Park Minsoo seorang investor ternama. Ibunya adalah Choi Min ah mantan Miss Korea dan kakaknya Park Yoora seorang model Internasional. Kekayaan, keluarga yang hebat dan ketampanan yang dimiliki Chanyeol membuat siapapun berlomba-lomba untuk merebut hatinya. Namun sayangnya tidak ada satupun lelaki atau wanita diluaran sana yang mampu menarik perhatian lelaki Park tersebut.

" _Whoo.._ apakah akan terjadi pernyataan cinta season 2?" seloroh Jongin teman satu jurusan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di bidang seni.

"Jangan membuat,Kim!" Timpal Sehun, si pemilik wajah tanpa ekspresi yang juga teman satu jurusan ketiganya."Kau tidak ingin berakhir dengan membersihkan toilet juga seperti tempo hari,bukan?

Pernyataan Sehun membuat Jongin mengingat kejadian itu,dimana dirinya dan Sehun juga harus membersihkan toilet-atas paksaan Chanyeol tentunya. Yang sialnya mereka berdua harus membersihkan semua toilet dilantai satu dan dua yang berjumlah lima buah ditiap lantai dan menyisakan satu toilet untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersihkan.

"Kau pikir aku mau mendekatimu? Makhluk idiot!" suara Baekhyun lantas mengembalikan atensi Jongin.

"Kau akan menyesal jika tidak menurutiku,Byun! Aku bisa berbuat nekat." Ancam Chanyeol yang mendapat dengusan dari Baekhyun.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku tidak perduli."

"Kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen yakin."

"Dan jangan menyesal! Hannie-ah." Panggil Chanyeol pada seorang gadis berambut sebahu yang tengah asyik membaca."kemarilah!"

Gadis itupun mendekat,setelahnya Chanyeol langsung menarik pinggang sigadis agar lebih dekat dengannya kemudian memegang tengkuknya sembari perlahan mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Membuat Baekhyun, Jongin,Sehun dan semua orang yang ada disana melongo tak percaya,

"Chanyeol tidak bermaksud untuk mencium gadis itu kan?" bisik Jongin kepada Sehun.

"Sekian lama mengejar Baekhyun tanpa hasil,kurasa Chanyeol telah kehilangan kewarasannya." Timpal sehun masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Mata sipit Baekhyun terus mengawasi pergerakan Chanyeol. Ekspresinya tetap tenang seakan tidak tertarik jika nanti kedua bibir itu bertemu. Sementara gadis bernama Hannie itu tengah menahan napas, dan berharap Chanyeol segera menciumnya. Dengan begitu ia bisa pamer kepada semua orang, ayolah siapa sih yang tidak ingin dicium oleh lelaki setampan Chanyeol. Perlahan tapi pasti ujung hidung keduanyapun bersinggungan, dan tepat ketika Chanyeol ingin meraih bibir itu sebuah jeweran keraspun lelaki itu dapatkan membuatnya mengaduh sakit.

"Aw..aw..aw.. sakit!"

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan,bodoh?! Berani kau mencium orang lain di depanku?" hardik Baekhyun berapi-api tanpa melepaskan jewerannya.

"Sakit,Baek. Jauhkan tanganmu dari telingaku." Mohon Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Sampai ku laporkan ini pada ayahmu, aku tidak akan melepaskan telingamu."

"Kumohon lepaskan telingaku. Ini sangat sakit." Mohon Chanyeol dengan mengatupkan kedua tangan dan mengeluarkan tatapan puppy eyes yang justru membuat Baekhyun ingin muntah.

"Tatapanmu tidak mempan, Yeol." Seru Baekhyun mulai goyah.

Interaksi keduanya sontak membuat semua orang yang ada disana terkejut, tak terkecuali Jongin dan Sehun. Selama ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak pernah menunjukkan kedekatan, berbicara layaknya temanpun tidak pernah,justru keduanya sering terlibat adu mulut dan saling mengejek. Lantas, bagaimana mungkin jika hari ini Chanyeol kalah terhadap Baekhyun hanya sebuah jeweran? Sepertinya mereka berhutang penjelasan.

"Kalian berhutang penjelasan pada kami." Ujar Sehun membuka suara setelah beberapa detik dilanda keterkejutan.

Perlahan Baekhyun pun melepaskan jewerannya, tidak tega melihat penderitaan Chanyeol.

"Jelaskan!" Tuntun Sehun sembari bersedekap.

"Jadi begini." Chanyeol mulai bercerita." Sebenarnya aku dan Baekhyun sudah bertunangan."

"Apa?" sahut Jongin dan Sehun serempak, sementara orang-orang disekitar mereka membekap mulut masing-masing tidak percaya akan kenyataan yang baru saja terkuak.

"Apa kekuranganku hingga Chanyeol oppa memilih Baekhyun oppa?" ujar salah seorang gadis yang tadi bersikap layaknya fangirl.

"Tidak kusangka ternyata Chanyeol oppa lebih memilih lelaki." Timpal gadis satunya.

"Tapi harus kita akui Chanyeol oppa dan Baekhyun oppa pasangan yang serasi." Sahut gadis lainnya dan itu sukses membuatnya menerima delikan tajam dari teman-temannya."Apa? aku berkata sebenarnya. Coba kalian perhatikan, Chanyeol oppa sangat tampan dan Baekhyun oppa sangat cantik walau dia seorang lelaki. Keduanya sama-sama mahasiswa berprestasi dan popular dan jangan lupakan keluarga mereka yang sangat terpandang."

"Kau benar."

Sementara para gadis itu serta semua orang tengah berperang dengan opini masing-masing. Sehun dan Jongin bersikap layaknya detektif, mereka melemparkan pertanyaan yang menurut Baekhyun tidak penting.

"Sejak kapan kalian bertunangan?" Tanya Jongin

"Mungkin sekitar satu tahun yang lalu." Jawab Chanyeol

"Dan kalian menyembunyikannya dari kami? Aku tidak percaya ini. Kalian anggap apa aku dan Sehun selama ini?" yang mana sikap berlebihan Jongin membuat Baekhyun jengah.

" _For your information_ aku tidak dekat denganmu ataupun Mr. Oh. _So_ , wajar saja jika aku tidak memberitahu kalian. Harusnya pertanyaan itu kau ajukan pada si idiot ini." Dengus Baekhyun sambil memberikan lirikan tajam kepada Chanyeol yang justru membuat lelaki tinggi itu gemas kemudian mencubit pipi chubby sang tunangan.

" _Uhh._. manisnya calon suamiku. Jika kau begini setiap hari aku semakin mencintaimu."

"Singkirkan tanganmu itu, Park!"perintah si mungil sambil berusaha menjahukan pipinya.

"Hentikan sikap idiotmu itu, Park!" Seru Sehun akhirnya" pantas saja selama ini kau tidak memperdulikan mereka yang mengincarmu, ternyata karena si Byun ini."

Perlahan Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Baekhyun."Yap. Bagiku Baekhyun adalah segalanya. Aku telah dibutakan oleh pesonanya." Disertai kedipan mata pada simungil yang membuat Sehun dan Jongin ingin melemparkan sepatu mereka kearah Chanyeol

"Kau menjijikkan!" Ujar Baekhyun memalingkan muka berusaha menutupi rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sekarang seisi Universitas sudah mengetahui kebenarannya jadi kami tidak perlu menutupi apapun lagi. Karena jujur saja hatiku panas jika melihat Baekhyun di ditatap lapar oleh lelaki lain apalagi para senior di kelas musik. Ingin sekali rasanya aku mencongkel bola mata mereka."

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa merahasiakannya." Seloroh Jongin

"Itu karena Baekhyunee yang memintanya." Chanyeol membela diri dengan intonasi suara seperti tengah merajuk

"Hei!" protes Baekhyun tidak terima. "Kenapa kau juga menyetujuinya. Dan apa kau pikir aku tidak cemburu tiap kali kau di goda oleh gadis-gadis itu?"

"Kalian pasangan aneh." Sehun dan Jongin berujar bersamaan.

"Oh, bukankah tadi aku mengatakan kami tidak perlu menutupi apapun lagi?" yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh tiga orang lainnya."ketika aku mengatakan apapun, itu berarti apapun." Yang mana menciptakan lekukan alis di dahi Sehun dan Jongin. Sementara Baekhyun mulai mengerti maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol.

"Yeol, jangan bilang kau.."

"Ya, Baekhyunee. Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini. Namun aku selalu menahannya."

"Yeol, berhenti! Jangan berbuat bodoh! Atau aku akan-"

Ucapan Baekhyun tak lantas berlanjut karena bibir tebal Chanyeol telah membungkam bibir tipisnya. Awalnya Baekhyun membesarkan bola matanya namun karena pergerakan bibir Chanyeol begitu lembut membuatnya terbuai, tanpa sadar lelaki Byun itupun memejamkan mata menikmati cumbuan Chanyeol sembari membalas lumatan-lumatan yang di berikan tunangan tingginya. Sementara kedua pasang anak adam itu saling memcumbu, Jongin dan Sehun justru memijik pelipis mereka masing-masing. Setelah semua kenyataan terbongkar justru membuat pasangan aneh-menurut mereka itu tidak segan-segan menunjukkan kemasraan.

Mari kita lupakan berbagai macam reaksi dari orang-orang disekitar.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terus mencumbu tanpa tahu bahwa ada sosok lain yang tengah menghamipi mereka dengan langkah tegas. Sehun dan Jongin yang menyadari kehadiran sosok tersebut seketika langsung membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda hormat kemudian memberikan cengiran tak enak, sembari berusaha menyadarkan dua sejoli yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu. Namun seperti kata orang tua dulu. Bahwa jika sudah jatuh cinta duni terasa milik berdua, maka baik Chnayeol dan Baekhyun tidak menyadari akan sikap Sehun dan Jongin. Sampai akhirnya suara deheman keras menyentak kegiatan mereka.

Chanyeol sudah sedekat ini ingin memaki siapapun yang berani mengganggu ciumannya, namun niatannya terhenti tepat ketika membalik badan dan mendapati sosok sang ayah tengah menatap tajam dirinya.

"Ayah?!" serunya tak percaya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa yang ayah katakan untuk tidak berbuat sembarangan, Park Chanyeol?"tegur Tuan Park dengan ketegasan yang masih melekat pada dirinya

"A-aku hanya."

"Bukankah ayah sudah memperingatimu untuk tidak mencium tunanganmu sembarangan apalagi didepan umum seperti ini."

"Paman, ini bukan salah Chanyeol, ini.."

Tuan Park mengangkat tangan mengisyaratkan untuk Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau telah melanggar aturan, anak muda. Jadi sesuai kesepakatan. Besok kalian harus menikah!"

"Apa?"

 **END**

Plis jangan timpuk saya kenapa membuat cerita tidak bermutu seperti ini. Salahkan otak saya yang tiba-tiba nemu wangsit ketika sedang triping di kamar mandi. _DON'T ASK_

Selamat hari jadi wahai si muka kotak Kim Jongdae. Semoga kebahagiaan dan kesejahteraan selalu menyertai langkahmu. Aku gak mau bilang panjang umur blablabla Karena pada kenyataannya tiap hari umur kita semakin memendek. Wkwkwkkw. Tetap sukses bersama Exo atau pun sendiri kelak. Tetap berada disisi Baekhyun ya. Karena melihat kalian bersama itu kayak anak kembar. Yang di ibaratkan bagai pinang dibelah kapak.

Apdet bareng Azova10; Blood Type B; Ohlan94 on WP; Pandanana on WP; SilvieVienoy96; Dandelionleon; Gloomy Rosemary; ChiakiBee.

Dan aku juga minta maaf untuk sementara 30 Days tidak apdet, karena Keycolight sedang mengalami masalah pribadi sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa mencheck ulang hasil remake ku. Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bagi teman-teman yang menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya. Sebenarnya akupun sudah berusaha memberikan dukungan padanya tapi sepertinya masalah pribadi yang dialaminya membuatnya emosi dan kecewa. Dia janji akan meneriksa ulang remake 30 Days tapi dia tidak bisa memastikan kapan waktunya. Jadi selama menunggu 30 days Chanbaek ver mari kita membaca karya author lain yang tentunya sangat amat keren.

Sampai jumpa di next ff


End file.
